Rosalie's Life
by ImprintJunkie
Summary: I brief synopsis of Rosalie's life. I now her story has ben told in the book. But i hope the this bring a new point of view to her. Stephanie Meyer owns everything.


Rosalie hale was born into a privileged family in Rochester, New York, 1915. Her father's job at the bank was more than enough to keep the family comfortable, and provide Rosalie with many beautiful dresses to accent her devastating beauty during the depression. Rosalie was a beautiful child and she grew so did her beauty. When she began to come of age she easily grabbed the attention of men. She complimented on a daily basis, her parents told of her beauty made her wealthy, how it could buy her and happy comfortable life. Rosalie has perfectly a

Rose's best friend Vera was married quickly after her 18th birthday in 1932. Rose was green with envy. How could a girl as plain as Vera marry before her? While she loved Vera dearly, and would never begrudge her any happiness, she still felt a stab of jealousy.

The day that changed everything; the day that set her on the path to immortality started as an ordinary day. Until her mother asked her to deliver her father's lunch to the bank, she found this a curious request but agreed when she realised her mother agenda. She had Rosalie wear her best dress. All in the hope of catching the attention of Mr Royce King the 2nd, the bank manager's son. This innocent little plot was successful and Royce quickly began courting Rose. She welcomed the attention as though it was oxygen, and Royce was definitely something to look at. He would send her roses by their dozens, and after commenting once the eyes were the shade of violets, she began to receive those to. They became engaged quickly, in 1933, and began to plan a glorious wedding at once.

While she was being wooed, Vera had fallen pregnant and given birth to baby Henry. Rose visited her and newly enriched family, which was clearly filled with far more love than hers. Royce wasn't without his inherent charm, and generous pocket, when it came to affection and love he seemed somewhat mute. Rosalie was in awe of the beautiful child and longed for her very own. Despite her vain and sometimes even hard façade, deep down she longed for what maybe consider a typical or old fashioned life, a beautiful home, beautiful husband and most of all beautiful children. She had stayed later than she'd intended losing track of the hour while fawning over the adorable little cherub. Vera's had offered to walk her home but she insisted he stay and tend of wife. Rosalie's was already clouded by thoughts of how her relationship did not compare to the intensity of theirs, and listening to him mooning over his prefect life all the home would surely crush idyllic little world. The whole walk she tried to shake of the thoughts; occupying her mind with wedding details.

She was suddenly stricken with fear hearing a fray from around the corner, a horde of drunken men. She berated herself for not accepting the offer of a chaperone when it was offered. But in her normal style she kept her head up and paraded forward hoping to simply pass them by. The group rounded the corner just ahead and she was momentarily relived to find that Royce was part of the menagerie. All too quickly her relief was replaced by growing anxiety and fear as they encircled her, as Royce proclaimed the beauty of his Bride-to-be to his friends. The rambling amongst the men turned vulgar and suddenly Rose's heart leapt in fear as Royce turned physical, tear at her clothing in order to display her to his friends. That was when it turned truly vicious.

They beat her until she relented her feeble attempts to defend herself, strength and will to scream was kicked and punched out of her before they stole her innocence and ultimately her human life. She was found -by what could only be described as the grace of god- by Carlisle Cullen. A man she had seen briefly from time to time, but had never spoken to him or heard him spoken of other than to say he was an excellent doctor and handsome beyond comparison.

Carlisle carried her to a room where he bit her and allowed his venom to surge into her system. This pain was beyond any she had felt before this. Pain was not a regular companion in Rosalie's life, physical other wise. The fire in her body grew worse and worse by the hour. The trio of dazzlingly people took turns watching over her the woman showed the most compassion, her heartbroken, marble expression grew more and more glum each time Rose begged her for death. She over heard the good doctor and the beautiful arguing over Carlisle's decision to turn such a popular face. Carlisle would speak to her explaining what happening to her was thought little for the information beyond his sincere apologies sank into her raging mind. Esme sang to her something for hours -seemingly days to Rose- at a time. The fire grew hotter lapping over her body and she even felt her soul burning up in this flameless pyre, she began to slip into blackness, she welcomed it. She had suffered enough; she had nothing more to live for. She praised the black, prayed for it to take her, and take her it did. Suddenly, with a quick fluid movement she was on her feet surrounded by her, companions. Carlisle launched into an explanation, it sounded like an epic poem they way he recited effortlessly her current condition and offered her a choice. If she stayed with them she would need to shun her true demonic nature or walk alone and be sated. Rosalie didn't know how to be alone, who provide her with oxygen, the attention she craved? Her choice was easy she would stay with her saviours.

She quickly learned Of Carlisle love for Esme and how he had intended her to be for Edward what Esme was for him; more than a wife, more then a lover, a soul mate, with whom to wander the reaches of eternity. Rosalie was enraged to learn that Edward felt nothing for her. He never that she was not beautiful, nor did he ever profess ant disdain towards her. He even helped her avenge her death and few months after rebirth. She took her time leaving between the deaths of each of the men, allowing the dread of what was to come, strike Royce, when she finally decided it was time to finish her vendetta she sought out Royce dressed in a stolen wedding gown. He was cowering in a windowless room with a heavy door and to large guards outside, she killed them first careful as she was with the other four not to spill blood. She felt regret and guilt over the deaths of these men; they had never raised a hand against her. The temptation of a humans scent was near impossible to resist, without the added temptation of free flowing liquid relief. She made short work of the door and allowed Royce to realise his sins had come back to haunt him. She finished him off slowly, tormenting him with her devilishly red eyes through the dimly lit room while he prayed for forgiveness.

Two years later, in Gatlinburg, Tennessee she found a young man in the forest being mauled by a bear. He was striking and oddly familiar Rosalie enhanced mind pin pointed the source of this familiarity in a split second, little Henry. This man even had dimples how curious, even whilst being mauled by a bear. There was purity about him "a type of innocence that seemed so out of place on a full grown mans face" ((I need the rechecked the real quote)). She dispatched the bear easily and carried him to Carlisle. The effort it took to resist the sweet scent of his free flowing blood was immense. After over 100 miles the boy's salvation was in sight. Carlisle changed him, very quickly, 20 year old Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale feel head over heel in love; s love that matched if not rivalled Carlisle and Esme's. They were married by the end of Emmett's 2nd year. And have often married since, sometimes living apart for the others as a newly wed couple.

In the mid 50's Alice and Jasper arrived addressing all by name. They were quickly welcomed onto the family after having developed consciouses of their own. Rosalie wasn't all too happy about this. But eventually warmed to them they seemed content not to bother her and at times, Alice even seemed at times to be a real sister to her; meaning they both bickered and made up as sister do. A new millennium dawned and had barely begun before turbulent, potentially destructive force.

Her name was Isabella Swan.

Edward quickly fell in love and this love instantly caused drama in the family, first there was James. And then the "birthday incident" she was particularly peeved over this; forced to uproot and leave town just to protect herm, the audacity of it. Of course this didn't last they all dragged back the dreary dull Forks only months later. After that her family and loved one Emmett and she forced to put themselves to the hazard to protect her from James' enraged mate. The only thing in Rosalie's opinion that Bella ever did other than make Edward happy was Renesmee. What a darling.

She was only too willing to put herself to the hazard once again to protect her against those that would destroy her. The Volturi came and went without blood shed, barring the loose of Irina.

So her she is still the most beautiful girl in every room, with her adoring husband Emmett; her doting parents Carlisle and Esme, her sister Alice, brothers Jasper and Edward, sister-in-law Bella and most important of all Renesmee. Dear sweet Renesmee, who she does love you, like all who lay eyes on you.

Oh yeah… then there Jacob Black. The family pet.


End file.
